po y tigresa
by makuro
Summary: la historia de la vida de po y su amor hacia tigresa
1. Chapter 1 asecino

El monstruo blanco y negro

Hera un día normal en el pueblo yang habitado por pandas el cual era una especie pacífica en una cabaña se encontraba una pareja

Yao: mira yini que lindo es nuestro cachorro se parece mucho a ti

Yini: Yao mira tiene tus hermosos ojos (verdes)

Yao: yini como lo vamos a llamar

Yini: no he pensado en un buen nombre tu qué me dices

Yao: mmmmmm que tal

" en eso justo momento entra alguien a la casa y grita ! ATACAN EL PUEBLO!

Yao: yini huye y llévate nuestro hijo (gritando)

Yini: Yao no vallas es muy peligroso (llorando)

Yao: yini es mi deber después de todo soy el jefe del pueblo. Prometo que volveré a tu lado, así que huye

" Yao se dirigió hacia donde estaban atacando al pueblo y encontró una escena que aterraría a cual quiera cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños acecinados "

Yao : no quien aria tal cosa

Pavo real: vaya por fin el jefe se digno a aparecer

Yao: maldito tu hiciste tal cosa

Pavo real: valla que descortés soy, mi nombre es lord shen

Yao: porque mataste todos

Lord shen: eso no te importa. Zeng

Zeng: si mi señor

Lord shen: asegúrate que nadie quede vivo cuando termines puedes divertirte tú y mi Ejército.

Zeng: si mi señor

"Yao tomando un mazo del suelo se dirige hacia los lobos para atacarlos "

Zeng: mátenlo y registren la zona que no quede nadie vivo

"una jauría de lobos atacaron a Yao pero este se defendía fuertemente con su mazo pero en un descuido un lobo lo ataco por la espalda clavándole una espada que atravesó hasta el pecho Yao cayó fuertemente en suelo "

Lobo 1: vaya pensé que eras más fuerte

Lobo 2: no eres más que un inútil que no pudo proteger su hogar

Lobo 1: jajajajaja tienes toda la razón

Zeng: soldados pueden saquear todo lo que quieran y divertirse, todo por nuestra victoria

Soldados: viva lord shen y zeng nuestros señores

Yao: lo siento yini no podre cumplir mi promesa pero muero feliz sabiendo que tu y mi hijo están bien

"en ese momento Yao muere. Mientras unos kilómetros de allí yini se encontraba huyendo de una manada de lobos que la perseguía ella intentaba llegar al pueblo de bao gu sabía que si llegaba allí podrían salvarse"

Lobo 1: no permitan que se escape sino lord shen nos cortara la cabeza

Lobo 2: corran ya casi la alcanzamos

" yini corría a más no poder ya podía sentir la respiración de los lobos en su nuca en un momento de distracción cayó por un barranco intento ponerse de pie pero sintió un agudo dolor en su pierna se dio cuenta que se había lastimado sería mente no podía correr ni mantenerse de pie , en un momento decidió separarse de su cachorro colocándolo en un agujero de un árbol cubriéndolo con una manta yini trato de escapar alejando los lobos del cachorro en ese momento intentaba caminar sujetada de los arboles cuando de repente los lobos la tenían acorralada "

Lobo 1: valla sí que nos dificultaste nuestra tarea pero serás un buen premio de caza

Yini: malditos por que quieren acabar con todos nosotros

Lobo 2: creo que morirás sin saber el motivo igual que tu esposo

"en ese momento yini sentía que su corazón era arrancado algo de golpe la despertó de sus pensamientos era una espada que estaba encajada en su pecho callo en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre estando a punto de morir dijo algo casi en un susurro (Yao espero verte pronto en el mas allá) en ese momento murió desangrada "

Lobo 1: vámonos o sino los demás no nos dejaran nada de diversión

Lobo 2: si ya hemos esforzado mucho

"al terminar de saquear y divertirse el Ejército se retira a las tierras de su señor victoriosos "

Mientras en el bosque

"una loba de pelaje gris se encontraba cazando cuando de repente oye un sonido de provenía de un árbol cercano se acercó cuidadosamente al lugar proveniente de tal sonido se asombro de lo que vio era un lindo cachorrito de panda pensó en dejarlo pero una parte de si le decía que no lo abandonara lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta una pequeña cabaña que estaba escondida en un denso bosque en ese momento entro en la cabaña y encontró un lobo de pelaje plateado sentado en el piso "

shan le dijo la loba para llamar su atencion en ese momento dirijio su mirada asta ella y le dijo : hola mizuki que traes alli

mizuki : shan encontré este cachorro abandonado será mejor que lo cuide


	2. capitulo 2 despedida

**Hola Espero que les guste este fanfic recuerden dar sus opiniones XD**

shan : mizuki mirame no podemos quedarnos con el

mizuki : por que no shan

shan : te preguntarias como se sentiría al saber que sus padres son una ladrona y un asecino

mizuki : shan lo unico que yo sentiria si fuera el es que estaria feliz de tenernos como padres que lo quieren y lo demas no importaria

shan : esta bien pero con una condición es que cuando crezca le enseñaremos el arte de la pelea para que pueda defenderse por que no quiero que nadien se aproveche de el

mizuki :si pero tambien debera aprender el arte de robar por si necesita algo algun dia

shan : bien estoy de acuerdo pero una pregunta comonlo vamos a llamar ?

mizuki : que tal makuro

shan : suena bien pero yo queria ponerle po como mi padre

mizuki : que tal si lo llamamos po como tu padre y makuro como el mio

shan : po makuro me gusta y le podemos decir po de cariño

mizuki : deacuerdo pero puedes cuidarlo mientras cazo un rato

shan : deacuerdo

cinco años despues

" mientras en un claro de un bosque se encontravan 2 figuras entrenando con espadas , una de ellas se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo con una respiracion agitada y con muchos cortes en su cuerpo "

shan : po levantate ( enojado )

po : si papá ( con una cara seria )

shan : po has mejorado mucho pero debes poner mas seriedad . no estamos jugando y eso podria costarte la vida en una pelea .

po : te prometo que no hare mas bromas cuando entrenemos

shan : bien hijo ese es la actitud que busco en ti y te prometo que te convertire en un hombre .

po : gracias papá

shan : tu madre me dijo que cuando terminara de entrenarte la llamara para darte clases de caza

po : deacuerdo pero puedo yo llamarla

shan : bien y asi practicas tu aullido

" en ese momento po aullo como lo aria un verdadero lobo "

shan : muy bien veo que has mejorado mucho

mizuki : querido me llamaste

shan : no yo fui

mizuki : entonces quien me llamo

po : yo fui mamá ( sonriendo )

mizuki : que bien po me siento muy feliz , pense que el aullido provenia de un lobo me dejaste sorprendida .

" mizuki estaba abrazando a su hijo cuando se dio cuenta que el tenia muchos cortes en su cuerpo y sangraban constantemente "

mizuki : querido po como se hizo estos cortes en su cuerpo

shan : creo que me pase un poquito en el entrenamiento ( nervioso )

mizuki : querido cuantas veses te e dicho que no lastimes a po es los entremientos ( enojada )

" en ese momento mizuki empieza a perseguir a shan para darle su merecido "

shan : cariño lo siento perdoname no volvera a ocurrir ( lloroso )

mizuki : ven po vamos a curarte esas heridas

po : si mamá

" mizuki y po se dirigieron hacia una pequeña cabaña cuando llegaron po se sento en una silla mientras mizuki preparaba todo para limpiar las heridas . después de poco tiempo mizuki término de vendar las heridas de po "

mizuki : listo po ya acabé de vendarte

po : gracias mamá

mizuki : po te tengo una sorpresa cierra los ojos

po : ya ( emocionado )

mizuki : no vallas ha hacer trampa

po : no mamá

" mizuki despues de buscar en una pequeña caja de madera encontro lo que buscaba y se dirigió hacia po "

mizuki : po ya puedes abrir los ojos

po : waooo que collar tan bonito,

mizuki : si es muy bonito pero no es un collar cualquiera

po : que tiene de especial

mizuki : escucha po este collar representa el bien y el mal por eso se llama yin y yang

po : y que significa el dragon que esta alli

mizuki : significa el gran poder que los gobierna y los controla para que mantengan en balance

po : eso es barbaro

mizuki : me lo dio el gran maestro leon del norte por salvarlo

po : waooo mamá tu salvaste al gran maestro leon el mallor esperto en kung fu

mizuki : fue un accidente que lo salvara eso fue hace tiempo cuando incendiaron el templo el maestro estaba herido y se desmayo por el humo y yo lo encontre tirado en el piso , lo saque de alli y despues de que todo pasara me agradecio por mi alluda

po : eso es asombroso ( sonrisa tonta )

mizuki : ten po te lo doy como regalo

po : pero mamá si es tuyo

mizuki : no te preocupes po es un regalo y quiero que lo conserves como un recuerdo mio

po : gracias

mizuki : si mas adelante necesitas algun favor no dudes en buscarlo el te alludara

po : si

mizuki : ven po vamos a cazar en el bosque

po : siii ya tenia hambre ( feliz )

mizuki : pues vamos

" madre e hijo se dirigieron a un bosque cercano para que cazara ( ya que sus padres era carnívoros se acostumbro a comer carne ) juntos se encontraban agazapados en el suelo acechando a un buey "

mizuki : bien po dime los pasos para que una cazeria se exitosa

po : primero seleccionar la presa segundo acercarse silenciosamente lo mas cerca pocible y tres atacar al cuello

mizuki : bien veo que aprendiste las leciones ahora pasaras a ponerlo en practica

po : pero mamá nunca e cazado solo te veo como lo haces y ademas parece muy fuerte para mi

mizuki : po recuerda come o eres comido , de esto depende la cena o acaso quieres decepconarnos a mi y a tu padre

po : bueno lo intentare ( suspiro )

" po se acercaba sigilosamente a su presa cuando estubo lo mas cerca posible se lanzó al ataque mordio su cuello como su madre le indico pero habia un inconveniente aun no tenia la fuerza sufiente en su mandibula para acabarlo mientras el buey se sacudia y decia que lo soltara po no lo hizo este le hiba a lanzar un puñetazo para que lo soltara pero en ese momento de sorpresa aparecio mizuki y de una sola mordida acabo con el "

po : lo siento mamá no pude acabar con el era muy fuerte

mizuki : po acaso bromeas el nisiquiera se dio cuenta que estabas alli asta que lo atacaste y edemas el sijilo es muy importante a mi me costo mucho aprenderlo

po : gracias mamá ( sonrisa )

mizuki : vien po llevemos esto a casa para preparar la cena

po : que bien comida

" despues de caminar unos minutos con su pesada carga regresaron a casa . mizuki preparaba la comida para su famila poco despues se encontraban comiendo todos juntos "

shan : hijo estoy orgulloso con tu caseria

po : pero papá no pude acabarlo solo

shan : tranquilo hijo cuando crescas podras cazar presas tu solo

po : gracias , pero tengo una buena maestra

mizuki : gracias po ( sonriendo )

" de un momento comenzaron a golpear la puerta de la, casa donde se encontraban shan se levanta para abrir la puerta en la cual se encontraban mas de 20 rinocerontes que estaban con armadura y mazos "

shan : si en que puedo alludarlos

rinoceronte : venimos a arrestarlos asecino plateado y ladrona del norte . sera mejor que se entregen voluntariamente

shan : deacuerdo pero podemos despedirnos de nuestro hijo

rinoceronte : tienen cinco minutos

shan : gracias

shan : mizuki tenemos que ablar

mizuki : ya lo escuchamos todo

po : papá es verdad que se los van a llevar a la cárcel ( llorando )

Shan : si recuerdas que te dijimos que habíamos cometido cosas malas pues tenemos que pagar por lo que hicimos

mizuki : no te preocupes prometemos que volveremos por ti hijo

" mientras alguien parado en la puerta aclaraba su garganta "

rinoceronte : se acabo el tiempo

mizuki : por favor podrias llevar nuestro hijo al orfanato de bao gu

rinoceronte : esta bien si es su ultima peticion

" mientras le colocaban los grilletes a shan y a mizuki . un rinoceronte le indicaba a un soldado que llevara el niño al orfanato "

po : papá mamá no se vallan no me dejen solo ( llorando )

rinoceronte : llevense el niño

soldado : vámonos niño ( sujetandolo del brazo )

po : no suelteme ( en ese instante mordio la mano del soldado con toda su fuerza )

soldado : haaaaay ( en ese instante el soldado le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que callera desmayado con un gran corte desde ariba de la ceja pasando por el párpado y terminando en su mejilla )

shan y mizuki : adios po

" despues de despedirde sus caminos se dividieron . el soldado llevaba a po en brazos cuando de repente desperto "

po : bajame no quiero que me carguen

soldado : valla que niño mas orgulloso

"en ese momento que bajo al niño este intento escaparse "


	3. capitulo 3 monstruo

**Lamento la demora es que estuve un tiempo enferma en el hospital y no me permitían hacer nada (que aburrido) pero sin más percances aquí está el capítulo 3 de el monstruo blanco y negro**

Soldado: espera que te alcance niño

Po: no lo harás

"cuando de repente po tropezó con una piedra y el soldado lo alcanzo "

Soldado: te atrape niño (muy enojado decidió colocarle grilletes en las manos y en los pies para evitar que escapara otra vez)

Po: no crees que te pasaste un poco (mueca)

Soldado: después de lo que hiciste NO (enojado)

"Después de una hora de caminar llegaron a su destino en el cual se encontraban muchos niños jugando en ese momento el soldado le dijo "

Soldado: espera aquí con los demás niños mientras hablo con la encargada. Escucha no quiero problemas entendido

Po: si (tono frio)

"todos los niños se encontraban aterrorizados con él y no intentaban acercarse porque lo creían un monstruo "

Niño 1: mira qué grande es

Niño 2: me pregunto por qué tiene esos grilletes

Niño 1: yo digo que es un ladrón

Niño 2: no para mí es un criminal mira todas esas cicatrices que tiene como si hubiera peleado

Niño 1: si, espera mira qué lindo collar por qué no se lo quitamos

Niño 2: el primero que se lo quite es el dueño

"mientras po utilizaba las habilidades que su madre le enseño intentaba abrir los grilletes con un trozo de madera en un instante se libero de ellos y una niña se acercó a él "

Niña: hola cómo te llamas

"po decidió que en ese orfanato se aria llamar por su segundo nombre makuro para que no llegaran a reconocerlo más adelante "

Po: me llamo makuro (de aquí a mas adelante me referiré a po como

Makuro)

Niña: me llamo tigresa

Makuro: porque

Me abras si todos me creen un monstruo (tajante)

Tigresa: no eres el único aquí Que llaman monstruo (triste)

Niño 1: miren que tenemos aquí los monstruos se atraen

Niño 2: si es verdad jajajajaja

Niño 1: escucha panda si no quieres salir lastimado dame ese collar

Makuro: porque tendría que hacerles caso a dos jabalíes tontos como ustedes

Tigresa: makuro ten cuidado esos dos son los más grandes y fuertes del orfanato ni yo he podido vencerlos (susurro)

Jabalí: te vas a arrepentir de lo que dijiste

"en ese momento los dos jabalíes se lanzaron sobre makuro para acabarlo en ese instante el panda les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en el rostro dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo "

Makuro: pensé que me darían más diversión, que aburrido son muy débiles

Tigresa lo miraba con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta

Tigresa: valla eres muy fuerte

Makuro: si es de mucha utilidad el entrenamiento de mis padres

Tigresa: desde cuándo entrenas

Makuro: desde que tengo tres años

Tigresa: y que artes te enseñaron

makuro : pelea callejera , kung fu , abrir cualquier cerradura , utilizar cual quiere arma , a cazar , robar , mentir y a asesinar

Tigresa: y porque te enseñaron a hacer cosa tan feas como matar

Makuro: es solo un entrenamiento mas espero no ponerlo en práctica

Tigresa: por cierto quienes eran tus padres

Makuro: eran el acecino plateado y la ladrona del norte

Tigresa: ellos soy muy famosos en China

Makuro: si (triste)

Tigresa: oye como te hiciste esas heridas

Makuro: esto estuve paliando todo el camino con ese soldado

Tigresa: ven vamos a limpiarte las heridas en tu cara (sujetándolo de la mano)

Después de caminar unos segundos llegaron a una enfermería y Tigresa se dedico a limpiar las heridas de makuro

Mientras en otra habitación hablaban un soldado y la cabra encargada

Soldado: deben tener cuidado con ese niño

Cabra: porque si solo es un niño

Soldado: ha el no es un niño ordinario su padre es el acecino más peligroso de china y su madre la ladrona mas Talentosa

Cabra: es eso verdad

Soldado: si y además sus padres le enseñaron todo lo que sabían así que tenga mucho cuidado

Cabra:

Gracias tendré en cuenta el consejo

Estas dos figuras se dirigieron Asia donde se encontraba el panda después de salir se dieron cuenta que no estaba por ninguna parte y los grilletes estaban tirados en el piso

Soldado: se lo advertí no es un niño cualquiera


	4. capitulo 4 sorpresas

**Holas como están mis seguidores de el monstruo blanco y negro aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

En ese momento llegaban makuro y Tigresa de la enfermería

Soldado: hoye. Panda tú te quitaste los grilletes

Makuro: primero mi nombre es makuro y no panda y segundo si me las quite por que (enojado)

Soldado: veo que tu madre no es la mejor ladrona por nada

En ese momento ya avía oscurecido

Soldado: bueno yo me voy

Después de esto el rinoceronte se marcho del lugar

"la cabra encargada se dio cuenta que el soldado no mentía sobre que era un buen escapista y tenía mucha fuerza la cual como para enfrentarse a un rinoceronte pensando esto decidió que de allí en adelante dormiría en la habitación especial "

Cabra: tigresa de ahora en adelante makuro será tu compañero de cuarto especial

Tigresa: enserio será mi compañero

Cabra: si creo que no es un niño común como los demás

Tigresa: común? que tiene de extraño

Cabra: niña no tengo tiempo para explicar estos temas, así que llévalo a su cuarto

Tigresa: ben makuro vamos a tu nuevo cuarto (lo toma de la mano)

Makuro: si (muy sonrojado) O/O

"ambos caminaron en dirección hacia los cuartos se dirigieron a un último cuarto que no era tan común. Como los demás era una gran puerta de metal que tenia escrito en ella (habitación especial) makuro se quedó muy sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo eso no se podía llamar habitación"

Makuro: tigresa esta es tu habitación pero si es una celda hasta las ventanas tienen barrotes

Tigresa: si no te gusta mi cuarto puedes pedirle a la encargada que te cambie de cuarto (triste)

Makuro: no tigresa no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, si no que no es justo que te traten así

Tigresa: nos dieron este cuarto porque tenemos una fuerza descomunal y piensan que somos una amenaza para los demás

Makuro: solo nos tienen miedo por no nos conocen

Tigresa: si tienes razón no somos monstruos solo somos diferentes

Makuro: por cierto Tigresa por aquí cerca no hay un lugar donde pueda entrenar

Tigresa: si conozco un lugar pero es mi lugar secreto

Makuro: me dejarás ir sitio " juntando ambas manos forma de suplica y poniendo ojos de cachorro triste " O_O

Tigresa: de acuerdo te dejaré venir pero con una condición

Makuro: que condición

Tigresa: de que me enseñes a pelear como tu

Makuro: está bien te enseñaré pero te advierto que no será fácil el entrenamiento

Tigresa: me esforzare al máximo


	5. capitulo 5 entrenamiento

**Perdón por la tardanza es que estuve un tiempo castigada pero aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 5 de el monstruo blanco y negro**

Tigresa: me esforzare al máximo!

"de un momento a otro se escucho un gruñido del estomago de makuro "

Makuro: lo sí...en...to - rayos porque mi estómago arruina los momentos barbaros

.Tigresa: ven te mostrare mi lugar secreto y allí podremos entrenar tranquilos y después comer

Makuro: si me gusta la idea

"en ese momento Tigresa y makuro salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron afuera del orfanato, caminaron unos minutos y se encontraron con una gran pared de roca "

Makuro: ya llegamos (cansado de caminar. bueno ya conocen a po)

Tigresa: no aun tenemos que pasar por la cueva

Makuro: pero yo no veo ninguna cueva

"en ese momento Tigresa retiro algunas enredaderas que cubrían una entrada lo suficiente grande para que entraran los dos "

Makuro: Waoo eso si es bárbaro cuando lo descubriste

Tigresa: lo descubrí hace un año cuando buscaba estar sola. Makuro cuando entremos no te separes de mi porque es fácil perderse allí adentro es como un laberinto

Makuro: entendido

"Después de caminar un rato por varios túneles se dirigieron por uno el cual se veía una luz a lo lejos cuando salieron del túnel makuro se asombro con lo que vio era un lugar hermoso con un gran claro en el cual avía un pasto muy verde un pequeño lago muchas flores y unos pocos arboles el lugar era perfecto para entrenar "

Makuro: Waoo este lugar esta bárbaro

Tigresa: si por eso es mi lugar secreto favorito

Makuro: bien empecemos a entrenar. Primero vamos a calentar

Tigresa: a calen... que.

Makuro: bueno ya sabes calentar. Hooo no sabes que es calentar

Tigresa: Nooo. Hay algo de malo

Makuro: no nada malo nada de nada. Que humor (lo dijo casi en un susurro)

Tigresa: que dijiste panda

Makuro: nada te lo juro

Tigresa: mejor porque no me explicas que es calentar

Makuro bueno es como preparar el cuerpo para una actividad física

Tigresa: aaaa ya entendí

Makuro: bueno comencemos ya.

"Después de trotar, hacer abdominales, sentadillas, flexiones y muchos ejercicios mas makuro decidió hablar con tigresa pues parecía algo distraída y eso podría traerle consecuencias y salir lastimada en el entrenamiento "

Makuro: Tigresa detente no estas concentrada en el entrenamiento

Tigresa: si lo estoy makuro

Makuro: dime la verdad que es lo que te trae tan sumida en tus pensamientos

Tigresa: la verdad solo es una tontería nada que tengas que preocuparte

Makuro: si no es nada Cuéntame

Tigresa: me preguntaba por qué no tuviste miedo cuando me viste, si todos los demás niños huían de mí y me llamaban monstruo

Makuro: por que debería tenerte miedo, si lo que veo es una niña hermosa - rayos por que dije eso

Tigresa: enserio piensas eso de mi dime la verdad - por kami piensa que soy linda

Makuro: si eres linda contenta (muy sonrojado)

Tigresa: si gracias

Makuro: me pregunto por qué te llamarían monstruo Si no lo eres

Tigresa: me dicen así porque ven que tengo garras y colmillos y eso les asusta

Makuro: yo también tengo garras y colmillos, pero los demás se asuntan por mi tamaño

Tigresa: tamaño " no avía notado el cuerpo que tenia, el cual era un poco atlético y, cubierto de cicatrices, no tenia panza como los describían en los libros y historias, era bastante alto para su edad y llevaba una odachi en su espalda"

Tigresa: porque tienes colmillos y garras tan largas si se supone que los pandas no los tienen

Makuro: resulta que mis padres son lobos y cuando ayudaba a cazar mis colmillos y garras se empezaron a crecer y afilar

Tigresa: tu cuerpo se adapto al cambio

Makuro: creo que sí. Tigresa tengo que decirte algo

Tigresa: si

Makuro: tengo que escapar de aquí este no es mi lugar

**Espero que les haiga gustado por favor déjenme sus reviews ustedes son mi inspiración **


	6. capitulo 6 sorpresas

Lamento por tardar en publicar el capitulo 6 es que estuve en unas vacaciones y me quitaron mi celular, computador y tablet, por que supuestamente no compartía con mi familia o que opinan ustedes

Recuerden den sus opiniones y reviews ustedes son mi inspiración chao, besos y abrazos de oso panda

Tigresa: porque te quieres ir no te agrado - con una mirada triste y con lágrimas en los ojos

Makuro: escucha me agradas mucho pero hice una promesa a mi padre

Flashback

Makuro: papá por que los persiguen los guardias reales

Shan: hijo tu mamá y yo hemos cometido muchos errores tu mamá es una ladrona profesional roba a las personas de la alta sociedad y lo reparte entre los mas necesitados para ayudarlos

Makuro: y tu papá

shan : yo soy un asesino que acaba con jefes o personas corruptas por el poder que le causan daño a los demás para su beneficio

Makuro: pero Papa yo no le veo problema a esto antes me siento orgulloso porque mi papá y mi mamá son muy buenos y ayudan a los gente con problemas.

Shan: esa es una parte, que los de la alta sociedad no ven. No ven que limpiamos el mundo de personas llenas de avaricia

Makuro: entonces por qué quieren encerarlos

Shan: porque tienen miedo de morir por sus actos porque saben los males que han hecho

Makuro: ya entendí por eso tiene miedo

Shan: hijo prométeme que te aras fuerte y aras justicia no importa la forma

Makuro: si te lo prometo con mi vida

Shan: gracias por entenderme

Fin del flashback...

Makuro: tranquila Tigresa he dicho que me tengo que ir pero no he dicho cuando - con un toque de esperanza en su voz

Tigresa: en serio te quedaras un tiempo - sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Makuro: si por qué no, Tigresa creo que es hora de volver al orfanato

Tigresa: si tienes razón no había notado que ya oscureció

Makuro: que tal una carrera el último que llegue no tiene colmillos - empezando a correr

Tigresa: oye eso es trampa

Makuro: no lo es si no me alcanzas

Tigresa: te voy a ganar

Makuro: eso lo veremos

Después de una carrera muy reñida tigresa se adelanto a makuro

Tigresa: gane! En tu cara panda - diciéndolo de una forma infantil

Makuro: jajaja muy graciosa - con una risa sarcástica

Ambos llegaron en el justo momento al orfanato cuando las cabras encargadas reunían a los niños para acostarlos a dormir

Tigresa: ven vamos a comer algo antes de dormir

Makuro: esa idea esta barbará por que ya tenía hambre

en este momento caminaron por un gran corredor hasta llegar a la cocina en el cual se sientan en una mesa para comer unos doumplins con un vaso de leche después que terminaran de comer se dirigen a su cuarto para descansar

Makuro: mmmmmm Tigresa

Tigresa: si que pasa

Makuro: me preguntaba donde voy a dormir yo

Tigresa: pues donde mas aquí en mi cuarto (confirmado se está burlando de mi) - con una verdadera expresión de enojo

Makuro : pu...es es...to co...mo t..e di...go ( ya me puse nervioso ) - con un notable sonrojo el cual su pelaje no le ayudaba

Tigresa : decirme que - lo cual lo decía con una expresión de confusión

Makuro : es que solo hay una cama y no quiero incomodarte

Tigresa : cómo crees que vas a incomodarme ( que tonto antes me da miedo dormir sola ) - con una gotita estilo anime

Makuro : puuuf me alegro pensé que te molestaría

Tigresa : makuro durmamos por favor tengo sueño - con un gran bostezo

Makuro : hoo si durmamos ya

Después de esto tigresa se acostó en la cama y animo a makuro para que se acostara , un poco sonrojado decidió no reprochar y acompañarla .

Makuro : buenas noches Tigresa

Tigresa : buenas noches makuro y gracias

Makuro : gracias por qué ?

Tigresa : por estar a mi lado y apoyarme

Makuro : gracias a ti . Tú me diste una nueva razón para salir de aquí

Tigresa : a si entonces dime cual es - con una sonrisa coqueta y una acentuación en su voz

Makuro : mi razón es ayudar a que los demás sean tratados justamente y que no los juzguen sin conocerlos . - con una mirada triste

Después de esta pequeña charla decidieron dormirse , Tigresa estaba durmiendo profunda mente . Mientras makuro miraba el techo recordando su pasado , un duro y doloroso pasado , aunque imposible no recordarlo .

Flashback

Era un día hermoso en el pueblo kang yi el cual se ubicaba a las laderas de una colina con pastos verdes la cual brillaba por el resplandeciente roció de la mañana

Mizuki : po cariño intentare conseguir un poco de comida y después nos iremos a casa

Po : mamá no digas que vas a robar comida

Mizuki : lo siento cariño por la vida que te doy . Pero los demás no me dan un trabajo por que desconfían de los lobos desde la guerra que causaron

Po : si lo entiendo , pero mamá ten cuidado

Mizuki : espérame ya vuelvo

Después de hablar mizuki dejó a po en un pequeño mercado mientras buscaba algo de comida . Po intentaba tomar unas manzanas del puesto de un buey el cual fue un grave error

Po : que bien si tomo unas manzanas mamá no tendrá que buscar tanta comida

Buey : niño creo que intentas robar al vendedor equivocado - con una cara que demostraba solo enojo

Po : este... yo ... Lo ..Si..En...to es .. Que ... ten.. Go... ham ..Bre - con un constante tartamudeo

Lo decía un poco asustado por el gran tamaño del vendedor y por su sonrisa ladina un poco macabra lo cual era muy tenebroso de ver .

Buey : ASI QUE TIENES HAMBRE Y DECIDISTE ROBARME - gritando y maldiciendo por su mala suerte ( ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer con este niño )

Po : me las podía regalar - con una cara de tristeza

Buey: si te las regalo , pero préstame esas y te daré unas mejor

El cual po había tomado unas manzanas que no estaban en perfecto estado que digamos pero lo suficiente para comerlas

Po : gracias señor es muy amable

El vendedor se dirigió Asia su carro para tomar unas cuantas manzanas las más grandes y rojas que tenia .

Al estar frente a po las arrojó al piso y el piso mostrando una gran sonrisa de burla

Buey : vamos niño no tenias hambre tómalas si quieres - sonreía pensando en la humillación que le aria pasar

Po : no las voy a recoger no me pienso humillar - frunciendo el seño muy enojado

Buey : entonces muérete de hambre

Fin de flashback

Después de recordar una pequeña parte de su pasado , decidió descansar del día tan triste que vivió

/

Ya comenzaba a amanera en el orfanato de bao gu , lo cual los rayos del sol se anunciaban por los barrotes de un cuarto en el cual se encontraban un panda y una tigresa . el cual este empezaba a despertar sorprendiéndose al encontrar una hermosa tigresa abrazada a su pecho muy posesivamente como si alguien fuera a separarlo de ella .

Makuro : ( creo que ya es hora de despertar ) Tigresa , Tigresa despierta ya amaneció - sacudiendo su hombro suavemente

Tigresa : hummm que pasa - al despertar se dio cuenta que avía abrazado a makuro muy fuertemente - yo lo siento no era mi intención O/O

Makuro : jejeje tranquila no me molesto que abrazaras - con una risa nerviosa

Tigresa : bueno porque no vamos a desayunar - intentando cambiar el tema

Makuro : si vamos - con una gran sonrisa

Inconsciente mente makuro había tomado la mano de Tigresa la cual se encontraba muy sonrojada y nerviosa por este contacto

Tigresa : ( rayos tigresa contrólate , por que será que se siente tan cálida mi mano y que será este hormigueo en mi estomago . será que me estoy enamorando , NO no puede ser , o será que si )

Makuro : Tigresa ya llegamos , oye estas bien te veo un poco distraída

Tigresa : si estoy bien no te preocupes - el cual lo decía muy sonrojada por la cercanía del panda .

Makuro : me pregunto por qué no hay nadie en la cocina - llevándose una mano a la barbilla

Tigresa : es porque saben que estoy aquí y todos se esconden , solo me dejan el desayuno y esperan que me valla para poder salir - con unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban a salir , la cual no permitía .

Makuro : ya no te pongas triste me tienes a mí , ya no estás sola - con una gran sonrisa

Tigresa : lo prometes - con una cara de cachorrito

Makuro : lo prometo con el corazón - con una mano en el corazón y una mirada seria

Tigresa : muchas gracias makuro ya no me siento sola

Entre charlas y risas terminaron de comer , salieron en dirección a su lugar de entrenamiento y como primer ejercicio decidieron meditar

Tigresa : me gustaría saber para qué sirve meditar - con una expresión que claramente mostraba desagrado

Makuro : la meditación ayuda a que la mente y el cuerpo se mantengan en armonía ya sabes del refrán mente sana cuerpo sano - diciendo su explicación con completa serenidad

Tigresa : ya entendí el concepto

Después de esta explicación ambos se sentaron en posición de loto , Tigresa no avía podido dominar, la meditación no podía concentrarse por más que lo intentara .

Al contrario de tigresa, makuro había logrado una relajación muy profunda, había dejado su mente en blanco y lo único que lo sentía era una fresca brisa que rozaba su grueso pelaje.

De un momento a otro me encuentro en un lugar totalmente oscuro, silencioso, frio y macabro.

Makuro: donde estoy, que es este lugar y porque esta todo oscuro

Voz: como que en donde estas. Niño insolente con quien te crees que estas ablando – lo dijo gritando con mucho enojo

Makuro: cómo crees que voy a saber si no puedo ver quién eres, si todo el lugar está oscuro – muy enojado

Voz: bueno es lo que tú que pediste

De un momento en ese lugar tan oscuro surgió un destello de luz que encegueció sus ojos por la intensidad.

Makuro: haag mis ojos – quejándose por sus ojos

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver un enorme dragón negro con unos ojos rojos mirándolo con furia

Voz: mi nombre es yandrak y estamos en tu mente

Makuro: bueno si estamos en mi mente que haces aquí? - con reprocho en su voz

Yandrak: más respeto yo soy yandrak el dios creador de todo y estoy aquí porque te necesito para …


	7. capitulo 7 origen

Makuro: bueno si estamos en mi mente que haces aquí? - con reprocho en su voz

Yandrak: más respeto yo soy yandrak el dios creador de todo y estoy aquí porque te necesito para que establezcas de nuevo la paz en el mundo que yo cree - con una expresión de preocupación

Makuro: cómo qué establecer la paz - preguntando muy confundido

Yandrak: el mundo que yo cree está corrompido por la maldad y la avaricia, por eso decidí que cuando tú naciste serías tú el que lo limpiaría - explicando con una expresión más calmada

Makuro: pero porque yo - con cierto desconcierto por el motivó

Yandrak: no te preguntas por que fuiste el único de tu especie que sobrevivió - tratando de crear duda en su corazón

Makuro: no yo no sé cuál fue el motivo para que yo sobreviviera - lo dijo con una mirada triste y vacía

Yandrak: sobreviviste porque eres mi hijo y te protegí porque tienes un gran destino por delante

Makuro: espera espera un momento, primero no puedes ser mi padre mírate eres un dragón una de las criaturas más poderosas fuertes y barbarás que existen y yo solo soy un panda torpe -con algo de respeto y tristeza a la vez

yandrak : escucha hijo mío no todos nacimos siendo perfectos somos como una gema en bruto , es nuestra decisión quedarnos como estamos y no tener ningún valor o pulirnos y perfeccionarnos y ser muy apreciados para todos .además no es esa tu verdadera forma - con una mirada que desprendía serenidad .

Makuro: gracias, pero como que no es mi verdadera forma - inclinando un poco la cabeza demostrando que no entendía

Yandrak: está bien te mostraré tu verdadera forma y la podrás esconder con tu forma de panda, primero extiende tu brazo.

/

Después de esta orden makuro extendió su brazo como su padre le indico, yandrak se concentró y su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas negras reduciendo su tamaño al de una serpiente y enrollándose en su brazo provocando una gran quemadura con la forma de un dragón bien definido mostrando sus garras, escamas y colmillos después de esto yandrak volvió a su tamaño original.

Makuro: haaaaaaa - gritando por el dolor era indescriptible cortes, punzadas y quemaduras - que me hiciste

Yandrak: esa marca te permitirá liberar tu verdadera forma y usar todos los poderes cuando tú quieras el dolor se te pasara después, los dragones nos curamos rápido. - explicaba de una forma simple para que lo entendiera

Makuro: bueno eso lo entendí pero como cambio a mi verdadera forma

Yandrak: es fácil solo relájate y piensa lo que quieres y lo lograras.

makuro : eso es bárbaro tendré garras , escamas , alas y podre volar Waoo no me imagino que mas puedo hacer - con una expresión de asombro y de felicidad ( no me la creo mi papá es un dragón , yo soy un dragón , podre expulsar fuego volar y muchas cosas que no me imagino . prepárense para sentir el trueno )

Yandrak: hijo mi o tienes que ser una muestra de humildad - con un seño fruncido y enojo en su voz

Makuro: si, jejeje lo siento es que no pude contenerme - frotándose la nuca y con una gotita estilo anime

Yandrak: hijo acércate, te tengo un regalo

Después de que makuro se acercaba a su padre. Yandrak dejaba de volar y se apoyo en el oscuro y frio suelo levantándose sobre sus dos patas y sujetando con su escamosa mano, uno de sus enormes colmillos aplico fuerza hasta arrancarlo de su boca. Dando un rugido de dolor.

Yandrak: haaaarrgg no pensé que doliera tanto - intentaba esconder su dolor pero las muecas de su rostro lo traicionaba

Makuro: papá porque te lastimas - con miedo en su rostro

Yandrak: jajaja por fin me dijiste papá, es un regalo para ti - sonriendo de felicidad

Tomando el colmillo entre sus manos lo cubrió con un resplandor negro con destellos rojo que los segó por unos momentos. Cuando makuro abrió los ojos vio algo que lo asombro el colmillo que su padre se avía arrancado se transformó en una hermosa espada larga de metal negro el cual tenía un dragón grabado en la hoja la cual se veía muy afilada . El mango era de color rojo con negro y tenía su nombre grabado en el. Al final colgaba una cadena de oro con un pequeño colmillo, yandrak tomo algunas de sus escamas negras y rojas y las colocó cubriendo la espada para soplar un pequeño fuego lo suficiente para unir las escamas y crear una funda muy resistente

Makuro: papá no tenias por qué molestarte - sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yandrak: no llores no es nada tómalo es un regalo de mi parte - extendiendo la espada - por cierto me agrada tu novia es una felina muy hermosa

Makuro: si es muy bonita - con una sonrisa tonta en los labios - oye espera no es mi novia O/O

Yandrak: si claro y yo soy un tierno animalito - con cierto sarcasmo en su voz y con ojitos de cachorro ^_^

Makuro: ya papá no es divertido y ya quisiera que fuera mi novia - con una venita marcada en su frente ¬_¬"

Yandrak: si claro, bueno hijo por hoy se nos acabo el tiempo

/

Todo el lugar comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a sí. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que ya había oscurecido y decidió reflexionar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, dio un gran suspiro y decidió que ya era la hora de irse a dormir, busco con la mirada a Tigresa y cuando la encontró la vio dormida como un gatito echa un ovillo en el verde césped, decidió acercarse y pasar un brazo por sus piernas y una por cuello con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Camino con ella en brazos estilo novia hacia el orfanato.

/

Makuro: suspiro - mi hermosa Tigresa si supieras que tú has sido la única que ha podido cautivar mi corazón en este corto tiempo, me sentiría muy feliz - ablando en un susurro casi inaudible

Tigresa: huuuummm donde estoy - bostezo

Makuro: ha tigresa ya despertaste - mirando tiernamente a tigresa

Tigresa: lo siento me quede dormida - tallándose los ojos con una mano, notando que se estaba moviendo al instante se dio cuenta que la estaban cargando - ma, makuro me...puedes...bajar O/O

Makuro: no ya vamos a llegar. ^_^ - en un tono muy alegre

Tigresa: bu, bu, bueno - tartamudeando y muy sonrojada O/O

/

Después de caminar en un silencio incomodo para ambos, llegaron a su destino pero vieron algo que los dejó sorprendidos el orfanato estaba cubierto en llamas y los causantes eran bandidos de diferentes especies lobos, leopardos, leones etc... Todos corrían por el temor de los atacantes puesto que estaban armados con espadas, arcos, mazos y demás armas

/

Makuro: tigresa quédate aquí - mirando muy serio a tigresa

Tigresa: por favor no vallas es muy peligroso y no quiero perderte - llorando

Bandido: valla que tenemos aquí un tigre y un panda pensé que ya están extintos

Makuro: ya viste que no! - muy molesto mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre y unos enormes colmillos

Bandido: jajaja que lobo tan suertudo soy. Se verán muy bien en mi cuarto de trofeos, prepárense a morir - sonriendo mostrando y lamiendo sus caninos, saco su espada apuntando a ambos con el filo manchado de sangre

Makuro: voz ronca - el que se debería preparar a morir seria tú

/

En ese momento makuro se concentró en transformarse. Su cuerpo se cubrió con un humo negro con destellos rojos lo único que se podía ver eran sus ojos rojos los cuales podían intimidar al más valiente con solo una mirada. Poco a poco se fue desapareciendo el humo que lo cubría mostrando un cuerpo de un dragón muy musculoso con una espada desenvainada en su mano derecha apuntando al cuello de su contrincante

/

Bandido: haga mi...mi señor por favor perdóneme la vida no sabía quién era usted lo siento mucho – arrodillado suplicando muy desesperado por su vida

Makuro: muy tarde para suplicar por tu vida - con una sonrisa de psicópata en su escamoso rostro

Bandido: no por favor yo lo sien...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que makuro le corto la garganta de un solo tajo dejando caer el cuerpo del bandido en un chaco de su propia sangre. Sacudiendo su espada para limpiar la sangre de su afortunada víctima. Tomando algunas pertenencias del bandido una bolsa con shuriken, una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, un juego de cuchillos, unas muñequeras de oro con gemas y una bolsa regordeta con muchas monedas de oro de la ciudad imperial después de tomar las pertenencias se levanto y se dirigió hacia tigresa.

Makuro: tigresa nos vamos a ir de aquí ya - con una voz ronca e impetuosa

Tigresa: tu...tu...tu eres un... - muy impresionada de lo que veía (no puede ser el es un dragón, pero igual así se ve muy lindo y sexi) O/O

Makuro: monstruo si lo sé - decía muy triste mirando sus manos escamosas con unas enormes garras

Tigresa: no...No dije que eres un monstruo - tomando las manos de makuro - yo se que lo hiciste para protegerme y te lo agradezco. (Será que le digo mis sentimientos, que mas da se lo diré)

- pensaba con una expresión seria en el rostro

Makuro: Tigresa escúchame me voy, soy muy peligroso y no quiero exponerte a peligres tu vida - tomándola de la barbilla y acariciando dulcemente su mejilla

Tigresa: no te vayas yo te amo y no importa lo que seas yo te quiero como eres - abrazada a su pecho y acunándose en el hueco de su cuello

Makuro: muy impactado por lo que le dijo tigresa, se separo sin romper el abrazo mirándola a sus hermosos ojos carmín - en serio tu me quieres

Tigresa: si yo quiero desde que te conocí tu eres el único que no me ha tratado con desprecio por lo que soy, entenderé si tu no me quie...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que makuro choco sus labios con los de tigresa dándole un beso muy apasionado, Tigresa cerro sus ojos y se abrazo a su pecho, él le acariciaba la espalda de la felina marcando dulces círculos con sus delicadas caricias, la felina empezó a ronronear con mucha fuerza, tomo la nuca a Po y se aferro mas a él, notando que el cuerpo de makuro no era frio como decía que eran los reptiles, al contrario era muy cálido y re confortable. Ambos se separaron jadeantes por la falta de oxígeno.

Makuro: Waoo eso fue bárbaro, no pensé que alguien se fijará en mí - sonriendo mostrando unos afilados colmillos

Tigresa: no seas tontito, yo me fijaría en ti eres muy lindo y tierno además como dragón te vez muy sexi - ronroneando y jugueteando con su cola pasándola por una pierna de makuro

Makuro: Tigresa te diré un secreto mi verdadero nombre es po

Tigresa: espera ese nombre no era verdadero, por qué?

Po: si es verdadero es que me presente con mi apellido por si acaso algo ocurría

Tigresa: pero no creo que ese sea un secreto muy importante en comparación de otro secreto - con un toqué de sarcasmo en su voz.

Po: jejeje bueno creo que deberíamos mirar si queda alguien en el orfanato

Tigresa: buena idea, así buscaremos si encontramos algunas de nuestras pertenencias

Después de esto caminaron juntos por las ruinas de lo que antiguamente era un gran corredor que comunicaba con una gran cantidad de cuartos, ahora reducidos a escombros y cenizas antes de cruzar por una puerta de madera quemada Tigresa tomo el brazo de po y lo detuvo antes de entrar

Tigresa: po podrías cambiar de forma antes que entremos no sabemos si nos encontraremos niños del otro lado, pero podrían asustarse - poniendo una mano en su hombro

Po: hoo de acuerdo, tienes razón ya cambio - se cubrió en un humo negro, cambiando su apariencia a una confiable

Tigresa: mucho mejor po, vamos - tomando su mano y adentrándose al cuarto

Bandido: detente si no quieres morir - los amenazaba con una espada un joven leopardo casi como de su misma edad

Po: si yo fuera tú, me largaría de aquí antes de que te arranqué la garganta - sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes

Bandido: yo creo que no, ataquen...!

de un momento a otro de los escombros salieron diez bandidos entre ellos había , dos lobos gemelos de pelaje Castaño y ojos dorados , una hermosa Pantera de ojos violetas y cuerpo atlético , tres leopardos de las nieves con sus cuerpos un poco musculosos , una hiena de baja estatura con ojos verdes , un jaguar un poco más alto que los demás con ojos cafés , una Leona de pelaje dorado y ojos grises y por ultimo un león con una gran musculatura con una melena que apenas se notaba .

Leopardo: nuestro amo estará muy complacido, con nosotros por los trofeos que le vamos a dar. No creen chicos

Po: que - al oír estas palabras agachó la cabeza y empezó a decir unas palabras en un susurro

Leopardo: que tierno estas rezando a tu dios, eso no te ayudara

Po: jajajajajajajaja - riendo sarcásticamente rozando lo macabro - sabes quién fue el primero que nos dijo eso fue un asqueroso lobo que creyó que tenía la oportunidad de ganar - con una voz ronca y rasgada - sabes lo que terminó haciendo, termino arrodillado rogando por su vida

Leopardo: ja no podrías llegar a poner un dedo sobre nuestro amo él es el más fuerte de todos

Po: y si te demuestro lo contrario, que arias

Leopardo: todos te juraríamos lealtad y serias nuestro nuevo amo - con una sonrisa y frunciendo el seño - están de acuerdo chicos

Bandidos: estamos todos de acuerdo con el trato

Po: que pena, quería quedarme esto de recuerdo - tirando la cabeza de un lobo al frente de los bandidos - creo que eso es suficiente prueba para convencerlos

Leopardo: pe...pe...ro como un simple panda pudo haber matado a nuestro amo

Po: resulta que yo no soy un simple panda como ustedes piensan (será mejor que les muestre mi forma así evitare una pelea) esta es mi verdadera forma - transformándose rápidamente frente a los bandidos

Bandidos: lamentamos nuestra descortesía amo - dijeron al unisonó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y agachando su cabeza

Po: recojan todo lo útil y nos vamos en diez minutos

Bandido: algo mas amo

Po: no, ya pueden retirarse

Bandido: si señor

Tigresa: po a donde nos iremos ya no tenemos un hogar

Po: Tigresa el orfanato no era nuestro hogar, pero no te preocupes desde que estemos juntos nada nos pasara - acariciando una anaranjada mejilla

Tigresa: gracias por no dejarme sola, po te puedo hacer una pregunta

Po: claro pregunta lo que quieras

Tigresa: cómo es que puedes transformarte en un dragón

Po: resulta que mi verdadero padre es un dragón, hace poco me di cuenta y créeme me sorprendió mucho

Tigresa: hoo creo que entiendo, pero como te hiciste esto - pasando su mano por un costado del brazo de po donde tenía una gran quemadura en forma de dragón

Po: mi padre me la hizo me dijo que con esto podría sacar todo el potencial de mi poder

Tigresa: entiendo, por cierto donde nos iremos

Po: mi madre me dio este collar que traigo puesto me dijo que buscara al maestro león y se lo mostrara si necesitaba ayuda

Tigresa: y donde se encuentra el

Po: su templo se encuentra en las colinas del norte.

Tigresa: cuánto tardaremos en llegar hasta allá

Po: aproximadamente unos tres meses a pie

Tigresa: tres meses eso es mucho tiempo

Bandido: perdón mi señor ya tenemos todo listo para partir, a donde nos dirigimos

Po: iremos a...


	8. nada es como lo pintan

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en escribir este capitulo es que tenia exámenes finales y tenia que estudiar ( mucho uff ) y para rematar exámenes en la universidad ( esta a punto de enloquecerme ) bueno ahí no venia tanto la demora lo que ocurrió principalmente es que tuve ir a un viaje de práctica de la universidad y por razones de la vida unos amigos resultaron tomando y por accidente en una curva me callo licor encima y olia muchooo y cuando llegue a casa madre mia que regaño y me castigaron quitándome mi laptop ( no me permiten tomar licor cuando estoy fuera que mas da con 16 deberian dejarme divertir que opinan ) **

**Bueno pueden dar sus ideas para el próximo capítulo y que opinan si pongo un poco de picante en los demás capítulos ustedes deciden bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8**

**NADA ES COMO LO PINTAN**

Po: iremos a ciudad de gomen

Bandido: si mi señor

Po: por cierto no me en dicho sus nombres

Bandido: mi señor no quiero ofenderlo pero queremos decir nuestros nombres nos avergonzamos de ello

Tigresa: porque se sentirían a si

Leona: mi señora permítame yo les explicaré el por qué - tomando un suspiro

Tigresa: no tienes por qué llamarme así no soy tu señora

Leona: si debo es una forma de mostrar nuestro respeto usted es la pareja de nuestro amo, es lo justo

Lobo: mi señores lo que pasa es que nuestro antiguo amo utilizaba nombres... ridículos y humillantes para referirse a nosotros y nunca nos dio verdaderos nombres

Po: como los llamo el antes

Lobo: a mí me llámaba perro sarnoso

Leona: a mí me decía gata resbalosa

Tigresa: era un desgraciado

Po: desde ahora no los llamare así tendrán nuevos nombres si no les molesta

Leona: es un honor que nuestro amo quiera decidir nuestros nombres

Lobo: gracias por ser tan bueno con nosotros

Po: no es nada, podrías llamar a los demás quiero que todos tengan un nombre adecuado

Leona: yo los llamare amo

Po: y bien como piensas llamarte

Lobo: tenía pensado dark, para recordar mi pasado y no repetirlo en el futuro

Po: me parece muy bien que te sientas identificado con ese nombre dark - mostrando una gran sonrisa y colocando una mano en su espalda

Bandidos: nuestro señor ya estamos a tu presencia - arrodillados frente el gran Dragón mostrando su respeto

Leona: mi señor ya les comunique a los demás de su idea de cambiar nuestros nombres y estamos de acuerdo con ello

Po: muy bien cuando decidan sus nombres díganmelo. Bien ya es hora de irnos, no queremos que nos encuentren los guardias del lugar - dijo firmemente mientras cambiaba su forma

Todos emprendieron su marcha hacia la ciudad más cercana después de unas horas de caminar se encontraron con un gran bosque de bambú el cual era sorprendente extenso, el parecía que las verdes hojas se mezclaban con el cielo azul y las luciérnagas danzaban al compás de la noche mostrando un sendero de rocas. En el cual a lo lejos se podía divisar un pequeño pueblo

Dark: amo diviso un pueblo a lo lejos, donde le gustaría descansar - con una voz firme y un semblante serio

Po: suena bien descansemos en el pueblo, vamos todos

León: discúlpeme señor pasaremos solo la noche o saquemos el lugar

Po: pues... creo que un poco pero sin llamar la atención y que Tigresa no los vea - lo dijo en susurro para que solo lo oyera

León: si amo - dijo apartándose y caminando un poco más lento para comunicarles a los demás que se encontraban unos pasos mas atrás de po y Tigresa

Los bandidos se encontraban reunidos ablando en susurros y en un tono enojado

Dark: ya muchachos el señor po no es igual que nuestro antiguo amo, puedo verlo en el

Leona: estoy de acuerdo con dark hay que darle una oportunidad

Jaguar: a mí nunca me callo bien él panda quien sabe que querrá hacer con nosotros - gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos

Hiena: si no fuera por tu imprudencia ya seríamos libres de servirle, pero no tenías que hacerte el fuerte - con una voz firme pero a la vez baja para que no lo descubrieran

Dark: ya no pelen lo echo echo esta y discutir no nos llevara a ninguna parte, si seguimos discutiendo el amo se enojaría con nosotros

Jaguar: claro lo dice el perro del amo

Lobo: respeta a mi hermano gato si no quieres que te haga tragar tus palabras - dijo descubriendo un costado de sus ropas mostrando una daga que tenia sujetada a su cintura demostrando que no dudaría en utilizarla

León: bueno que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí

/

Tigresa: po enserio tu me quieres, como soy

Po: claro por qué no he de quererte - parando y sujetando sus manos entre las suyas

Tigresa: es que resulta que no soy una de las hembras más bonitas o femeninas que hay - mirando al suelo y con una voz ahogada

Po : tigresa claro que no eres como las demás hembras y eso es lo que me gusta de ti - acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas - eres diferente, normalmente no demuestras tus sentimientos pero cuando los demuestras sé que es verdad lo que sientes - mirándola a sus hermosos ojos carmín que tanto tiempo irrumpían en su mente

Tigresa: po es enserio - mirándolo a sus ojos verdes

Po: claro por qué no

Tigresa : gracias - abrazándose fuertemente a su pecho

/

dark : lo que ocurre kiba es que yusei no confia en lo que digo que el amo es diferente - apuntando con su pata al jaguar

kiba : yusei el no es como el antiguo amo y asta puedo dar mi palabra que el nos llevara por un camino diferente - dijo sonriendo alegremente el leon

yusei : suspiro - de acuerdo le dare una oportunidad al panda

dark : jajaja esa es la actitud - palmeando la espalda de yusei

kiba : muy bien muchachos ya que todo esta arreglado sigamos adelante el amo nos esta esperando , ha por sierto el amo dijo que nos podiamos divertir cuando llegemos al pueblo - con un tono sarcastico en su voz

Pantera : que bien yo pense que no nos dejaria divertir - saliendo de las sombras que perfectamente escondian su presencia

dark : hummm - colocandose en una pose pensante - esta decidido debo ponerle un cascabel . nunca se sabe donde te encuentras

Pantera : jajaja que chistosito - sonriendo divertida mente - por cierto les tengo un aviso ya que el amo dijo que podiamos escoger un nombre si queríamos , pues yo elegí uno

yusei : vamos dinos cual elegiste

Pantera : elegí akane , no es genial ^*^

yusei : bueno ya que , hay nombres peores ¬¬

akane : que dijiste - dando un gran salto encima de el para empezar a ahorcarlo - retira lo que dijiste gato

yusei : ja...mas - respondió forzosamente X_X

/

dark : deberíamos ayudarlo - pregunto a los demas un poco preocupado por yusei ya que akane lo estaba tratando como una bolsa para golpear

kiba : no déjalo el se lo busco - restandole importancia al asunto

hiena : es un idiota , no debio molestarla - dijo tratando de ahogar la risa

kiba : simplemente no aprende, la ultima vez le dijo que la yukata que tenia puesta le hacia ver gorda

hiena : y que le ocurrió - dijo aguantando la risa entre dientes

kiba : la partio tres costillas , una pierna y cuándo intentó huir le gritó loca psicopata . mientras corria gritando como una niñita

hiena : jajaja me hubiera gustado ver eso - decia entre risas mientras se quitaba unas lagrimas de tanto reírse

kiba : eso no fue lo mejor . lo mejor es que akane lo persiguió con su odachi todo el dia - con un gesto de terror en su cara

hiena : y salio ileso

Kiba : no akane le dio un gran corte en el pecho y lo dejo desangradose tendido en el suelo - se le erizaba el pelaje con solo recordarlo

hiena : y como esta vivo O_O

kiba : ella hizo que suplicara por su vida y que le dijiera que se veia hermosa con la yukata

/

akane : discúlpate - decia mientras lo sujetaba del cuello sin ejercer mucha precion

yusei : no - respondio débil por la golpisa que le dio

akane : esta bien tomare otra medida - dijo mientras solto una de sus manos del cuello de yusei para formar un puño y estamparlo en su cara repetidas veces - discúlpate - le grito mientras lo sacudia con una mano y lo golpeaba con la otra - te disculpes

yusei : estrellita...donde...estas - cantaba descosertado de lo ocurria

akane : te salvaste por que tu cerebro no funciona - le dijo arrojandolo al suelo

yusei : en el cielo donde estas - lo ultimo que dijo ante de caer desmallado

/

dark : muchachos creo que deberíamos ayudarlo , akane lo dejo bastante mal

hiena : pobre mañana no podra ni caminar

kiba : ya recojamos su desastre - lo decia entre risas mientas se acercaban a yusei

hiena : bamos amigo es hora de despertar - le decia mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo para intentar ponerlo de pie

dark : sujetalo fuerte no querremos que se golpe mas de lo que esta - dijo sujetandolo del otro brazo y pasandolo por su cuello

/

mientras en la entra de un pequeño pueblo se encontraban esperando una grupo de jóvenes entre ellos se encontraban un panda ,una tigresa , una leona , un leopardo , un lobo , tres leopardos de las nieves y una Pantera

po : me pregunto por que se demoran tanto

Tigresa : sera que les ocurrió algo

akane : a mi no me importan esos tarados

leona : no deberías ablar asi de ellos

akane : shira ya sabes que digo lo que pienso

leopardo : si gustan puedo ir a buscarlos

po : si esa es una buena idea , no te demores

leopardo : si señor - respondió mientras emprendió la búsqueda de sus compañeros

/

mientras por un camino se encontraba corriendo un leopardo tratando de encontrar el rastro de sus demas compañeros , despues de correr unos minutos los encontro en un claro reunidos

leopardo : muchachos por que se demoran tanto el amo los esta esperando ustedes son los únicos que fal...tan... - les decia mientras miraba a un pobre guepardo todo golpeado - dejame adivinar molesto a la Pantera

dark : que comes que adivinas , se puso a burlarse del nombre que ella se puso

leopardo : que nombre se puso

kiba : akane

leopardo : hooo que bonito ... - lo dijo en un susurro para que los demas no lo oyeran

dark : que dijiste

leopardo : no nada que no le veo lo chistoso para que se burlara

dark : ya lo conoces el le encanta sacarla de sus casillas , bueno es hora de irnos

fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que todos arrancarán a correr para reunirse con los demas

dark : ufff sentimos la demora es que tuvimos un incidente - les decia mientras mostraba al pobre yusei aun desmayado y muy golpeado

Tigresa : pobrecito que le paso - dijo muy sorprendida mientras corrió a ayudarlo sujetando su cara entre sus patas para ver su rostro muy golpeado

shira : tranquila aun que no lo creas es muy comun que pase el molesta a akane y ella lo golpea asta que se disculpa o se desmaya

po : gruñido fuerte - Tigresa alejate de el , no lo toques - le decia muy enojado mientras mostraba sus colmillos

Tigresa : por que te enojas no vez que esta herido - frunciendo el seño muy enojada

po : no me gusta que toques a otro macho , aste a un lado - le ordenó con una voz firme

Tigresa : no es el momento para que te pongas celoso , el esta herido

po : dije que te hagas a un lado... lo voy a curar

despues de decir esto Tigresa se apartó dejando a yusei tirado en el suelo po lentamente se acercó asta donde se encontraba y se agachó a su lado a continuacion lo que hizo fue exalar un poco de fuego en su mano asta que quedo en ella una una llama lentamente la acerco asta colocarla en su pecho . algo que asombro a los demas es que el fuego parecía no quemarlo al contrario se podían ver como sus heridas se cerraban rápidamente sin dejar cicatrices como si nada hubiera ocurrido despues de un par de minutos se levanto y se sacudió las manos

po : listo ya esta como nuevo, no tardara mucho en despertar

dark : gracias amo

po : jajaja no hay de que

yusei : hummm - despertaba lentamente mientras abría los ojos pesadamente lo primero en ver al despertar fue en rostro de akane frente al suyo y su primera acción fue - no no en la cara no , no me golpees mas lo lamento no me volveré a burlar de tu nombre lo juro

akane : esta bien ya levantate miedosito - mientras lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro

po : muy bien ya que estamos todos entremos al pueblo pero quiero que no llamen mucho la atención lo ultimo que nesecitamos son problemas , primero que todo búsquemos un lugar donde dormir -dijo esto empezando a entrar al pueblo

todos : si señor - dijieron al unísono para empezar a caminar al lado de su amo

yusei : dark esto esta muy raro podria jurar que akane me molio a golpes pero no me duele el cuerpoy no tengo las cortadas de sus garras - con una voz serena y a la vez pensativa mientras revisaba su cuerpo

dark : risa con la boca cerrada - el amo te curo soplando una llama en su mano para despues colocarla en tu pecho y sorprendente mente tus heridas se cerraron muy rápidamente y nisiquiera te quedo una cicatriz - adelantándose para que pudiera pensar

yusei : enserio el amo me curo - no lo podia creer el tenia una idea equivocada del amo el no era igual a al antiguo señor que le servían a el munca le importaria si uno de sus sirvientes moria o si se enfermemaba el los eliminaba . decia solo los mas fuertes sobreviven - no debiste dejar que me curara ahora se lo debo

dark : abla con el y arregla todo no tienes por que tenerle rencor

kiba : grito - apresurate no te quedes atras

yusei : ha si ya voz - saliendo de su transe

al entrar al pueblo encontraron un letrero que decia bienvenidos a fai lung decidieron caminar un poco por sus calles conociendo en lugar y tratando de encontrar rápidamente donde dormir , ya que eran el centro de atracción para los residentes del lugar se preguntaban que hacían un grupo de muchachos de edades entre 15 y 17 fuerte mente armados y comandados por un panda un poco mas alto que todos con un cuerpo un poco musculos vestido con una camisa azul con un dragon bordado en su amplio pecho , un pantalon largo negro y unas muñequeras doradas despues de caminar unos minutos encontraron una posada muy prometedora y bastante amplia al entrar en ella se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con cuatro bueyes armados saqueando el lugar y un pobre conejo amarrado y amordazado

buey 1 : idiota te dije que cerraras las puertas - dandole una mirada de muerte

buey 2 : creo que se me olvido

buey 3 : dijiste que era pan comido robar el negocio pero ya nos vieron nos meteran a la carcel

buey 4 : deja de ser tan llorón matemoslos y ya

buey 3 : no les dije que robaria pero no mataria a alguien, ese fue el trato

po : ya acabaron , si ya acabaron dejen todo lo tomaron y larguense de aqui - dando un grito muy fuerte

buey 1 : y si me niego que me arias niño - dijo desenfundando su espada

po : yo que aria ... hummm - con voz ronca y fría - yo te ...


End file.
